Flare Jackson
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Godly Fem?Percy reading the books! May contain Percy Bitch slapping a few Gods! Percy, Hermes, and Apollo fluff may lead to more much-more later on XD.
1. Start WTF?

**Hi Hope you like.**

* * *

A girl was walking through Olympus, with white and black hair, one sea green eye the other a sky blue her name Flare. Flare sighed as she stopped at the doors that lead to those stupid gods. Sighing on more time she opened the doors. What she saw amused her greatly the Gods where bickering with them self's. Hades was there as was his wife. Flare after getting over her amusement.

''A fine way to keep from being called children.'' Flare said amused when they all stopped to look at her they all flushed. ''Thought you'd like your bolt and you, your helm back.'' Flare said finding it hard not to laugh at there flushed face's. ''Now you have your toy's back I'm out of here!'' Flare said turning to leave as a voice stopped her.

''You dare to leave with out are word?'' Zeus thundered. Flare turned to face him a black look on her face.

''I don't _dare_ I _do_ you incompetent moron!'' Flare said Zeus made a vary good impression of a fish out of water at that. The Gods where trying not to laugh. ''I would have thought a God would have someone to get to the bottom of what hapined before trying to kill his own niece guess I was wrong. Really why should I give anyone who kill's kid's for what there mother's or fathers did!'' Flare added now she was openly scolding them. ''Your all moron's! Acting high and mighty when your kid's are fighting for there live's to get your shit back!'' ''Going after the one's you can kill and making them suffer for what you did. So pleas tell me why I should! Leaving half of your kid's to suffer abuse from there mother or fathers!'' Flare said this so coolly you would have thought she was an Ice Goddess.

They all sat there at Flare started leaving again only for a flash of light.

* * *

In a house in a dark void a flash of light and. Flare and the Gods and Goddess's that she had been scolding. Flare was staring blankly.

''The fuck just hapined?'' Flare asked looking around she sighed. ''I just wanted to go home and sleep of my PMS is that so wrong!'' Flare yelled to the roof making the male's in the room flush and move away.

''TMI!'' Apollo yelled Flare got an amused glint in her eye.

''By the way it's my first oh and did I tell you all how stressing being call a thief and everyone literally trying to kill you is add that and what do you get?'' Flare said making the girl's nod now under standing.

Apollo and the guy's looked quit pale now. Just as a flash of light and books where on the table. Athena read the note.

'_Dear Gods and Flare you will all be reading about Flare's life in the form of books. _

_From the Fate's_

_P.s Flare don't kill the Gods!'_

Flare looked at the books annoyed and a new note flashed into her hand. Flare read it smirked and walked over to a wall she knocked on it and a little door came into sight. Flare opened it only to be met by liker Flare lit up like a kid in a candy store. Grabbing the whisky and sitting down on a couch stated drinking.

''Oi your to young to drink!'' Poseidon said about to take it from the girl only for her to glare at him.

''Take my happy and you go bye bye.'' Flare said growling he flinched and being the brave God he was hid behind Zeus.

''There another PS.'' Athena said.

'_P.S.S To the Gods don't take her happy drinks she'll kill you the moment you touch it._'

This amused some of them.

''Dame why the fuck do these brats get to read my life?'' Flare moaned. ''Hermes and Apollo sit next to me you the only one's I wont kill.'' Flare said they grinned and sat on both side's of the girl.

''Oh fox i never knew you love me so much.'' Apollo said grinning.

''No me she love's me!'' Hermes fake huffed and they play fight making Flare laugh.

''Hmm don't know though your both _good_.'' Flare said laughing at there flush.

''Oi don't make it sound so dirty!'' Hermes said chuckling.

''Aww why not?'' Flare asked amused.

''Cause we haven't gotten that fare.'' Hermes fake whispered.

''Hay you both know I'm an innocent miner you pedophile's!'' Flare said puppy eye's, they snorted.

''Innocent my ass!'' Apollo said tickling her.

''Apollo stop!'' Flare laughed when Hermes join in. ''Hermes!'' She laugh.

The other Gods watched some amused at the cute seen others looked about ready to kill.

''Do you three know etch other?'' Hades finally asked making them stop.

''Ya! She's the one who prank'd Zeus remember the pink dress?'' Apollo said making them fall over laughing.

''What!'' Zeus thundered.

''I prank'd the God's big deal.'' Flare said.

''I'll Read first!'' Athena said picking the book up.

**Flare Jackson and the Lightning Thief.**

''Antone have Dajavu?'' Flare asked making Apollo nod grinning.

**I met Drag the dragon.**

* * *

**Hi I'm not really shore if there really is a nerve proble that bad but I've had it in my head and it just wouldn't stop! R&R**


	2. Drag the Dragon

**I own nothing. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

**I meet Drag the dragon.**

Flare snorted and burst out laughing at there face's.

**I never liked coming back to life,**

The gods had shock on there face's.

**coming back to life over and over just to end up dying in even more brutal way's isn't my top ten thing's to do.**

They looked at Flare in shock again.

**See last time I was well that's a long story. I lived a few time's over going back and forth in time. The last time I died was well how do you explain knife's that where red hot stabbing you?**

Everyone looked sick at the thought.

**Multiply that bye 10000x and add a few more thousand's and your still only at 1%.**

''Ouch!'' Ares yelled just thinking of that.

**It'll get worse every time. You see he's scared of me the real king of hell I like to call him Lucy.**

Hades looked like someone punched him.

''That guy's locked in the seventh level of tartarus!'' Hades said.

''Yep!'' Flare said making him pale even more then was possible.

**He doesn't want me taking over his little slice of hell. I plan on doing that, I got to his thrown last time I was there, almost kept it to.**

Hades had an unreadable look on his face.

**It was fun taking over hell!**

A few laughed at this.

**My name is Flare Jackson 12 and un till five minuet's ago I was fighting a monster.**

Everyone paled.

**I slashed the monster with my earth blade.**

Poseidon looked shocked.

''Not one of my son's could control earth.'' Poseidon making Flare smirk.

''I can control a lot of thing's.'' Flare said.

**I could have gone with the wind blade but that would be over kill.**

Zeus looked like he swallowed a lemon.

''Huh?'' Hermes asked.

**I can do wind, earth, fire, water, lightning I must say is fun.**

The gods of there element all had shock.

''You only have to find that right part's of the element that connect then let your attack fly.'' Flare said smirking.

**Other type's to but that'll take forever. Let's get back to the story! After dusting the monster I followed my in-stink's it keep's me alive longer then using my head but using both is even better.**

Athena nodded before reading again.

**I disabled the sword and started walking wile drinking some liker. Though I gave it a little taste boost with lemon and something else.**

Everyone looked amused.

**I was walking down the high way, cop's asked me why and I just said ''fuck of I got papers!''**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Some guy drove his nice car over and started asking if I needed a ride, looking in his eye's I saw he was going to leave me in the dust when I said yes. So walking to the car to got right in his face and high jacked his ride leaving him in the dust yelling. I laughed in the mirror as I put the petal to the metal.**

Everyone had an unreadable face before braking out into laugh's.

**The car was nice the guy has taste I'll give him that. It was a Chevy Unveils 2014 Corvette Stingray Convertible, it was black before a little of this and that turned it black with purple flames.**

Ares grinned as did Flare.

''To bad it was trashed.'' Flare sighed thinking back to the Dragon.

**I was heading to school what was it called again? It's some privet school I sneak out a lot, I hate going to class's when I already have the stuff drilled into my head. Having lived over and over it's evil it is! Learning the same stuff make's me want to choke the teacher.**

All the gods who hate school laughed.

**I parked with a drift, smiling at the tight fit I got out and locked my new piece of joy. I climbed into the bus. We where going to a museum, Prof. Burner was leading the tore and the other was Prof. Dodds. I punched Nancy in the face for throwing ketchup and peanut-butter at my pal Grover. I don't care if the Head Master would expel me, I'll just go with a bang and some graffiti.**

''If you keep doing stuff like that I'l have no choice but to take away the curse.'' Ares grinned.

**I stared out the window playing a little game with the car tag's forming words. I snickered at a pink car with a tag that said 'I hate pink.'**

Everyone snickered at this.

**Don't you just love irony? **

**After a wile I got bored with that and got up and walked to the front, I taped Gary the driver.**

**''Flare?'' He grinned.**

**''My turn~'' He just grinned and let me take the wheal.**

''They let you drive?'' Poseidon asked.

''I made it a point that I drive better then the bus drivers.'' Flare grinned.

**Now you may be wondering why Dodds is letting me drive, a wile ago she had to go back to hell but couldn't go by her normal way. I drove her there and now she even promised to let me use her wip on Smelly the Ugly.**

''Oh fuckady, fuck, fuck!'' Hades cursed what little hope he had that the Fate's didn't put in his meeting with Flare was out the window.

''Uncle Hades now mind your tong, I might need the bust out the sop.'' Flare stated laughing.

**I had fun dodging cars left and right, scaring the pants of other drivers, at some point the coppers where chasing us but with my grate skill's in driving I lost them at the exit we where now touring the museum it's self. **

**I yawned falling behind and taking a few thing's the normal mortal's had no idea what they could do. But then again the gods don't ether the metal to kill a god you'd be surprised at how easy it is to find.**

The gods where sweating bullet's at this.

**I also took what ever took my fancy so weapon's that had mist covering them to look like harmless item's. I'm good at stealing thanks to the personal training from Hermes, I got music training from Apollo.**

Flare seeing Zeus and Hera about to start a rant.

''Having Demi-gods is meddling, that law is vary stupid your parents and your sentencing the other gods to look the other way when there kids are in trouble and they have the power to help! That's just wrong in so meany ways!'' Flare ranted.

They stopped and had a look flash across there face's it was horror. The fact was it was true, they hadent even thought about it.

**"Miss Jackson pleas answer.'' Mr. Burner said pulling me out of my thought's. I looked at the painting and to him before smirking.**

**''Sorry didn't hear you over that.'' I pointed at Nancy and her friends who where red. ''That's Kronos eating his kids, because he was scared of a something about fate, only his wife hid Sparky when he was older he fed his father mustered and wine anyone would barf that up. Since the gods can't die (unless you know what your doing.) They where alive in his stomach so they where barfed up to, they then won the war and Sparky was king the end.''  
**

The gods who didn't get barfed up where fighting there laughter.

''Oh Flare only you!'' Apollo chuckled his arm absently snaking around her waist.

**I smirked as everyone laughed at my cheekiness, I noticed the teachers where a bit amused Dodds because she knows I know, and Burner because I'm the best in the class and he's used to my cheek. Grover was trying not to have a heart attack looking up in fear. I rolled my eye's at that but didn't say anything.**

''Flare not say anything? Who are you!?'' Hermes and Apollo pointed accusingly.

''Flare Ruby Jackson.'' Flare rolled her eye's.

**I sighed walking out of the place I was going to the other part's not Greek or Roman. I was looking at something's that might have been from Camelot they didn't know of it though.**

**I was looking at a sword that just happened to be stuck in a rock, the notice said 'Old sword' I wouldn't have known by the rust, no not at all. I looked around no one there I grinned, I pulled the sword out of the rock. **

**''Oh shit...'' I got out before a blinding light came from the sword.**

**So much for leaving before anyone new it was stolen.**

Everyone chuckled.

**The light died down to show a red dragon.**

''A DRAGON!'' Poseidon mother hen mode on.

''A nice dragon at that!'' Flare smirked.

**I stared at how big it was, looking around no one had come to see.**

**''Oh well hello.'' I called over to the dragon.**

''You called the dragon.'' Hermes stared at the girl.

''I know I'm a Griffendor!'' Flare stated Hermes banged his head on the table.

''Ow.'' Slam. ''Ow'' slam, this repeated making Flare giggle.

**It looked over at me scanning me as if I might be a threat, I smiled at that nice to be considered a threat on first sight.**

More heads slamming on a table.

**''I'm Flare, can you under stand me?'' The dragon stared at me.**

**''I am Dragelin, friend of Merlin.''**

''Merlin!?'' Athena wondered. ''He's my grand son.'' She cleared it up.

**It was my turned to stare this time.**

**''Oh that guy, ya met him in one of my life's he was a good teacher, even though he was young at the time.'' I said. ''I just can't remember the name I used at the time.'' **

''Oh you meet him?'' Athena stated more then asked.

''Ya we where friends though any part in history will say it was just Merlin who helped make Uther see what magic really was.'' Flare commented.

**''Luna Lotel I remember you, you where just as good at magic as Merlin if not more so.'' I nodded. ''I am truly sorry for that tragic ending you suffered.''**

''Ya that one hurt like a bitch!'' Flare complained.

''Watch your tong!'' Hera scolded.

**''Ya it was for the best.'' I sighed.**

**''No no living thing should have died like that.''**

''What dose he mean?'' Zeus wondered.

Silence was all he got.

**He remarked bowed head. **

**''Oh well what's done is done, would you return I will take the sword with me.'' I chinned wanting to leave that topic in the past.**

**''Vary well.'' He replied a flash and he was a sword again.**

**I picked him up and a flash and he was a glove, as well as they had a mind link.**

''I have weapon's that have bonded with me through out my life's.'' Flare sighed.

_**'Oh man' **_**I sighed. _'This is for the best it's good, we'll be a team.'_**

**_'Yes I agree.'_**

**Sighing I left to get some lunch. I told Grover I was ditching for the rest of the year, and flash to the school once I was alone. I got in my ride and speed of to who knows where.**

''That's the end of the chapter, who's next?'' Athena asked.

* * *

**How'd I do sorry for the wait! R&R**


End file.
